Darion Mograine
Darion Mograine is the Highlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, an order of death knights sent by the Lich King to the region east of Tyr's Hand. He is the son of Alexandros Mograine and a former knight of the Argent Dawn. He somehow came into possession of Corrupted Ashbringer and used it to kill himself and free his father's soul. Although successful, he became a death knight of the Scourge. He has a pronounced role in the death knight starting area. It is unknown if he is the son previously believed to be in Outland (per the Scarlet Monastery event with Corrupted Ashbringer). He is involved in the following quests in and around the Ebon Hold: # # # # # # # # # # # / Biography Darion's father claimed he was a stillbirth, and that he did not truly live until Alexandros had plunged the newborn into a stream. Complications from the birth led to the death of Darion's mother, Elena. In a battle within the plagued city of Stratholme, in which young Darion insisted on fighting, he took a serious wound from a powerful undead creature, falling unconscious for approximately a day. Upon awakening, the boy described his experience as being surrounded by darkness, before he was shown the way by the Light, which he followed.Death is Contagious Following the apparent death of his father, Darion briefly questioned the Light, but was soon found by Zabra Hexx who claimed to have developed a bond with his father through the Light. Upon being urged by Zabra to find allies and seek out his father in a fortress floating above a burning city, Darion joined the newly formed Order of the Argent Dawn. With a handful of Argent Dawn volunteers and a mysterious mage known as Castillian (who one crusader believes to be a spy for the Forsaken), Darion infiltrated the fortress of Naxxramas. After besting the lords of Naxxramas and losing his entire party to the Four Horsemen, the Corrupted Ashbringer comes into Darion's possession. As he comes to the Scarlet Monastery, unaware of the actual treachery of his brother, Renault Mograine, Darion is attacked by Renault who considers him the last link from his past, coming to torture him. The spirit of Alexandros Mograine then appears from the Ashbringer, beheading his traitor son and forgiving him afterwards. Quotes Member of the Scourge Greetings: * "We exist only to serve him." * "Ours is not to question, only to act." * "His eyes are upon you, at all times!" * "The life we had before is meaningless." * "Obey, or be eliminated." Farewell: * "It will be done." * "By his command." * "The might of the Scourge will not be challenged!" * "Go forth and wreak havoc!" * "We will scour the living from this world." Member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade ]] Greetings: * "We are driven by a single purpose: retribution." * "For us there is no peace, no rest." * "All is not lost, not yet." * "Harness your hate; make it useful." * "We know much about sacrifice." Irritated: * "Dismissed." * "One more nuisance I must deal with." * "We Mograines aren't known for our restraint." * "Patience is a virtue; one I no longer possess." * "You are expendable." Farewell: * "The Knights of the Ebon Blade will not falter." * "We will see it through, to the bitter end." * "We must forge our own destiny." * "A shadow of hope remains." * "We are eternal. We are unyielding." At Battle for Light's Hope Chapel Before the fight: * "Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready! Prepare to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn!" * "The sky weeps at the glorious devastation of these lands. Soon Azeroth's futile tears will rain down upon us." * "Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness, hear the call of the Highlord!" * "Rise!" * "Death knights of Acherus, the death march begins!" * "The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen. The Lich King watches over us, minions. Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!" During the fight: * "Kneel before the Highlord!" * "You stand no chance!" * "The Scourge will destroy this place!" * "Your life is forfeit." * "Life is meaningless without suffering." * "How much longer will your forces hold out?" * "The Argent Dawn is finished!" * "Spare no one." * "What is this? My... I cannot strike!" * "Obey me, blade!" * "You will do as I command. I am in control here!" * "I can not... the blade fights me." * "What is happening to me?" * "Power... wanes..." * "Ashbringer defies me!" * "Minions, come to my aid!" After the fight: * "Stand down, death knights. We've lost. The Light... this place... no hope." * "Save your breath, old man; it may be the last you ever draw." The ghost of Alexandros Mograine appears: * "Father!" * "Agh, what is—" * "Father, you have returned." * "You've been gone a long time, father. I thought—" * "Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight, I can sit idle no longer!" * "If I die, father, I would rather it be it on my feet standing in defiance of the Undead legions. If I die, let me die with you!" To the Lich King: * "You betrayed me. You betrayed us all, monster. Taste the might of Mograine!" * "That day is not today." * "Tirion!" After the Lich King has fled: * "So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Although our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow." Trivia *His deathcharger is called Iydallus and is found at the Argent Vanguard of Icecrown along with Mirador, Tirion's steed. *He is wearing the Tier 8 Death Knight set. *While The Ebon Watcher appears to have orange hair like his father and brother, Darion has blonde hair in the comic. *After Darion gave up the Corrupted Ashbringer to Tirion Fordring, he dual wields two of The Hungering Cold or Slayer of the Lifeless, considering that they both have the same model. Or he just wields two different swords with the same model as The Hungering Cold/Slayer of the Lifeless. References External links Category:Death Knights Category:Eastern Plaguelands NPCs Category:Human quest givers Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters